Love in the Club
by stwin315
Summary: What does it feel like to meet the man of your dreams? Open up to find out! This is not a typical Bella/Jacob story but it is a one shot that may possibly turn into a story.
1. Maley's

**AN: From the bottom of my heart, I apologize to anyone who still reads my stories and has been patiently waiting for updates. When I tell you the last year of my life has been a roller coaster, I MEAN that. I have been in an abusive relationship, not physically, but in every other way. There were days when I didn't want to get out of bed, days when I felt like I couldn't even breathe. I had no inspiration to write the stories I had already started because I was in such a bad place, I didn't want to ruin them. A few months ago, I ended that relationship and I've been working on getting back to me and who I truly am. I will be going through my older stories to edit them but for right now, here is a one shot.**

I had never been one to believe in love at first sight, and if we're being technical, that was definitely not the first time I saw this man. When he walked into Maley's, our town's local bar, his presence _commanded _attention. I _felt _the energy that came off of him in waves and I just wanted to ride it, almost literally. It had been years since I last saw him and let me tell you, he _grew up_. Seriously, he had to be over 6 feet tall compared to my 5'5 height. When I finally tore my eyes from his frame, I made it to his face. Oh. My. God. He had a full beard and it suited him so fucking well. In that dim bar, we made eye contact and the connection between us was almost tangible. I felt my jaw drop just before I saw the fucking smirk on his lips. He made his way to me with purposeful strides and I found myself unable to move from his gaze. I felt like his prey and I couldn't wait to be eaten.

"Bella fucking Swan," his deep voice said.

"Jacob Black," I breathed. Mind racing, I felt like my knees could fail me in that moment and I _knew _he would've caught me. Or so I had hoped.

He opened his arms and I felt my legs move my body towards him. When our bodies made contact, I felt like I was _home_. His scent instantly became my favorite smell and his warmth gave me a sense of security that I hadn't felt in some time. I felt _safe. _I held on a little longer than I intended to but he wasn't letting go either. Finally, sadly, he let me go but kept his hand on my lower back when he bent down to ask how I had been. The heat from his body was deliciously burning my skin through 2 layers of clothing. I could've sworn I melted into a puddle when his lips barely touched my ear when he spoke to me. We talked for a few minutes before he was pulled away by one of his friends. I turned back to mine who were looking at me expectantly. They attempted to drill me but I could hardly hear them as my eyes were locked on Jacob's from across the bar. Eventually my friends stopped attempting to grill me and went back to drinking.

I just couldn't tear my eyes from the man who the boy I used to know turned into. I wondered what he'd been up to the last few years and how his family was. I wondered what type of life he led. I wondered if he was seeing someone or if he had children. I wondered if he was standing there, watching me, and wondering the same things about me. When I finally looked away, I felt a strange sadness wash over me. Almost like an emptiness. I tried to focus on my friends but my eyes always found his anytime I looked around. Every time we moved, if we had to pass one another, one of us would initiate contact. Whether just a brush of shoulders or a hand on an arm or back; the urge to _feel _was overwhelming. Each time, I felt his heat spread throughout my body and I _needed _more but unfortunately the bar was closing. I found him one last time and we hugged goodbye before my friends physically dragged me out of the bar.

The only thought on my mind was: _**how/when could I see him again?**_

**Another note: Let me know what you guys think of this teaser and if you'd like to read more of this or if I should do another random one shot!**


	2. Game Night

**AN: Hey guys! So a lot has happened and I had to get a new laptop and thank God for Google! This was saved so I can finally update Love in the Club! Here's Part 2! Heads up, there's some alcohol and minor drug use. **

The next time I saw Jake was the following Saturday. I went back and forth without myself for a few days before I decided to message him. I simply said, "Hey what's up?" _Could I be any more childish, _I thought to myself.

I was so shocked when he instantly responded saying how good it was to see me and that he wanted to get together soon. I convinced Angela to have a game night at her house so I could invite him (Surprisingly he agreed without asking for any details) and we'd be able to hang out with people around at first. A warmth spread over me as I remembered the way he made me feel with just a look. If I was completely honest, I didn't trust myself to be alone with him.

On game night Saturday, Jake called me and asked if we were meeting at Angela's or if he should come to my place. I told him to drive to my place and that I would drive us both to her house. He told me he'd arrive by 9 so I started getting ready at 8.

I french braided my hair then decided to throw on some jeans, boots, and a basic t-shirt. This process took all of 20 minutes but I still stayed away from makeup. I didn't feel like I needed it to impress him since I didn't have any on when I last saw him and I damn sure didn't want to commit to wearing makeup every time I saw him.

Since I had some time to kill, I busted out one of those vampire books Angela said I just _had _to read. It was actually pretty good and I quickly got lost in it. My phone went off 10 minutes to 9 alerting me that Jake was close and would arrive within 5 minutes. I felt butterflies in my stomach and got a little nervous. I threw on my favorite hoodie, snagged my phone, keys, and wallet before walking out to start my Jeep.

When I walked outside to get into my black Jeep, Jake was pulling up in a white one of the same model just an older year. I smiled gently and climbed into mine while he parked. After a minute, he climbed into my Jeep with that sunny smile that was growing on me. "Hey Bells," he said as he adjusted the seat to his liking.

"Hey Jake. How's it going?" I asked as I backed out of my driveway.

"I can't complain," he answered simply. "What exactly are we doing tonight?"

"We are going to Angela's for a game night. You know like cards, dice, and board games. We'll vote on what to play as a group," I explained.

Jake said that was fine and we started to catch up on the last few years without having to shout in a loud bar. He told me that his dad had a booming construction business, how checked out his mom still is, and that his sisters both moved away. He also told me that he is not married and does not have any kids.

I listened intently, eager to know as much as I could. Jake seemed excited that I was actually listening and kept that sunny smile on his face. When he asked about my life, I told him how I had just gotten out of a relationship but also did not have any kids nor was I married. I told him how my parents were separated but still pretty active in my life.

I had just finished my story when we pulled up to Angela's. "Hey before we go in here, I want to warn you that Ang and her boyfriend Em are… let's say, adventurous."

Jake looked at me and cocked his head to the side like a dog. "Adventurous like how?"

"They are potheads and swingers but I don't swing with them so it's not like they're expecting us to go in there and get nasty. And oh my God I probably should've told you all of this before bringing you here." I blurted out completely flustered.

Jake tilted his head back and laughed. "I smoke too so no worries and I've also had sex before so like whatever happens, happens. I'm prepared for anything."

The butterflies in my stomach all took flight and then it was my turn to cock my head to the side. "Alrighty then Mr. Black. Here's to a "whatever happens, happens" kind of night. I also partake. Let's get this party started." I said with an eyebrow raised.

I turned the Jeep off and we both climbed out at the same time. We walked up to Angela's back door that led to her kitchen. We met at the front of the car and Jake put his hand at my lower back to keep me steady. I could feel his heat as it seeped through my hoodie and instantly went to my core. At that moment I was glad that I was walking to be able to rub my thighs together.

When we got inside, the first thing I noticed was Ang's stuffed shells on the stove. "I can't tell you how pumped I am for this night!" I practically shouted.

"Oh is this that hot guy from the bar last weekend?" Jess said slowly, as she came from nowhere.

"Yes and his name is Jake. Jake this is my friend Jess," I introduced them.

They exchanged hellos and then Goliath was right in my face. Goliath is what Em and Ang named the first bong they purchased together. I took my hit and tried not to die while I choked on the smoke. I passed Goliath to Jake, who produced his own lighter, while Ang hugged me.

"Damn Bell, he looks even better in the light. Not like when you're drunk and the person looks good and then boom lights, instantly sobering up, and then finding out the lights did more than the liquor." Ang rambled.

I could feel my face burning almost as bad as the back of my throat. _Who the fuck did I think I was taking that big of a hit?! _I thought to myself. "Yeah babe, he's definitely fine," I said boldly looking at him.

The way he bit his lip and looked at me made me water. (And I'm not talking about my mouth!) Just as I was getting to the good part of eye fucking him, Embry came in the kitchen and greeted us. He was followed by Mike, Tyler, and Lauren. Jake was introduced to everyone and then we all ventured to the living room to pick the first game.

We chose some game where there's a picture and you have to choose a phrase that fits best. Instead of sitting next to Jake, I had to sit across from him. The whole time we made eye contact and smiled at each other. Ang brought out options of jell-o shots and mixed drinks.

"Did you spike these drinks with anything we should be prepared for?" I asked jokingly.

"Bella I would never!" She feigned hurt.

"Babe it is a valid question," Embry said coming up behind her to snag a jell=o shot.

Goliath was back in my face and my high ass just _had_ to take another hit but definitely a smaller one. After that, I passed it to Jake again and this time it was him who took too big of a hit. He grabbed a mixed drink to soothe the burn at the same time I was grabbing one. Our fingers touched and electricity spread through my whole body. We instantly made eye contact and smiled.

"Wanna go outside for a second?" he mouthed to me. I nodded and we both stood up.

"Brief intermission." I said as we walked through the kitchen to the back door.

Once we got into the cool breeze, all I could feel was the heat between us. I turned around to find him looking down at me with desire all over his face. I bit my lip at the intensity and watched him lick his lips as he watched me.

"I'm sorry, I just have to," he said huskily before he grabbed the back of my head and pulled my mouth to his.

I held onto his waist to keep myself steady while he kissed the hell out of me. I had to show him I wanted this too so I squeezed him tighter and pulled myself impossibly closer to him. He broke the kiss to breathe but his lips never left my skin. He grabbed my chin and tilted my head so he could have better access to my neck. I let out a moan as I felt a little gush between my legs. I felt his other hand roaming down my body, to my waist, around to my ass where he applied just the right amount of pressure to illicit another moan.

I felt a little bold myself so I let one of my hands move into his gorgeous hair that I'd been dying to touch. I gave it a little tug while my other hand gripped his waist tighter. He let out a little moan so I nibbled on his ear a little and moved my hand to the front of his jeans. I felt that he was just as turned on by this as I was. I couldn't complete my search for the size (was already impressed though) before his mouth was on mine again distracting me. I felt his hand move from my ass to the front of my jeans where he used two fingers to run down the seam of my jeans touching all the right places. I felt his heat through the fabric and I could feel myself grinding into his hand.

Our intense make out session was interrupted by Ang as she complained loudly from the kitchen about the game being held up. I had no idea how long we were out there. We had to get both of our body parts back to our own bodies and more composed before going back inside.

"To be continued," I said as I gently patted the obvious bulge in his pants.

Jake grabbed my face and kissed me again. "Count on it," he said against my lips. "Now walk away so I can get this damn this to go away." I laughed a little and walked back inside.

As soon as I got into the kitchen Ang dragged me into the bathroom. "Bitch, I saw you out there about to fuck on my porch!" she whisper-yelled with a huge smile.

"I probably would have if you didn't interrupt," I said surprised at how annoyed I sounded. Ang's neighbors definitely didn't need a peep show.

"Don't sound like I pissed in your cheerios. I just wanted to see all the action," she laughed as she tickled me.

"Oh my God. Grow up, you perv!" I laughed back and left the bathroom.

We went back to the game and this time instead of sitting across from Jake, I sat next to him. We took turns brushing up against each other. That sexual tension was so thick I bet we turned the mood from chilling to a sex party. The music stopped, a movie was selected and the lights dimmed.

Mike and Jess went to the enclosed porch at the front of the house. Tyler and Lauren went home and she not so secretly started sucking him off right on the living room floor. Ang and Em went to their room and we could instantly hear their skin slapping together.

I got up to turn the tv up a little and climbed into Jake's lap on my way back. I started kissing him and grinding on him. I tilted his head back and nibbled down his jaw and neck. He grabbed my hips and started meeting my thrusts. We were definitely a little old for dry humping but fuck it felt good. Though as good as it felt, I needed a little more. I must've said it because Jake started to move and laid me on my back on Ang's leather sectional.

He leaned over me slightly and expertly unbuttoned my jeans with one hand. He slid his hand inside my jeans but on top of my panties while he kissed me. I moaned into his mouth as he started rubbing my clit.

"Is this okay?" he asked me.

"Hell yes, don't stop," I panted, rubbing the forearm belonging to the hand in my pants.

"I'm not gonna fuck you on this couch but I promise to make you feel good," he said as he bit my bottom lip.

Next he slid his hand inside my panties to my soaking center. He inserted a finger inside of me and slowly started to move it. After a few pumps, he added a second finger and then pressed down on my clit with his thumb. He picked up his pace and swallowed my moans as I came on his fingers. My whole body tingled and felt on fire where his body was touching mine. When I finally opened my eyes he was smiling down at me. Before I could say anything he pulled his hand out and sucked on his fingers. I felt my jaw fall open and my pussy actually twitched like when guys make their dicks bounce.

"Wow," I finally got out.

"You taste so good. I can't wait to bury my face in that," he practically growled.

"You're gonna be trouble huh Jakey," I said, poking his chest.

"Only the best kind," he answered.

"So do you wanna go home tonight or stay here and go in the morning?" I asked him.

"If we stay you're gonna have to sleep on top of me without having sex with me. Are you going to be able to keep your hands to yourself?" He countered jokingly.

"I make no promises but I will not try to have sex with you. And Ang has a spare room." I said seriously.

"So you're gonna let your friend sleep in your cum puddle? While we go to a spare room? Savage. Let's go," he said and started to stand.

I led him upstairs and across the hall from Ang and Em who were no longer going at it. I closed the door behind us, locked it, kicked off my boots, and started taking my jeans off. I put my hair up and made my way to the bed as I had done many times before. I half expected Jake to be looking at me like I was crazy but he was already down to socks and boxers getting ready to climb into the otherside of the bed.

There was nothing awkward about how we climbed into bed and I instantly became the little spoon. Despite our height difference, our bodies fit well together. That was the first of many nights I'd spend with Jacob Black.

And we really didn't have sex.


End file.
